Love at Kwong's
by cmarnin
Summary: Korra and Asami have a lovely dinner at Kwong's as they go on their first date after becoming a couple. A short Korrasami fanfic. Just for fun.


Korra was working out in Asami's personal gym with Asami Sato herself helping her out. It had been about two weeks after Avatar Korra saved Republic City from Kuvira with the help of her friends and Korra was determined to regain the bulk that she had lost after over three years of relative inactivity. Korra had a whole regimen planned out as she did sit-ups, push-ups, crunches, pull-ups and lifted weights that were as heavy as she could carry. Korra loved her big muscles as they showed off her physical capabilities as the Avatar. So when she lost them when she recovered back at the Water Tribe she worked tirelessly to regain her strength. Asami was at this moment holding onto a watch as Korra performed push-up after push-up.

"97, 98, 99, 100! Okay Korra, I think you've done enough for today. Don't wear yourself out too much." Said Asami.

Korra stood up, grabbed a towel and wiped her face. It was covered in sweat after Korra pushed her more lithe body to its limit. "Good idea. Wow! I'm all sweaty!"

"You're always sweaty. You really want your big biceps back don't you?"

"Yeah! There still might be danger lurking around every corner and it's my job as the Avatar to save these people from danger. I've got to be at my best physically and spiritually!"

"You know what I think would help out your spirit a bit more?" Asked Asami in her charming voice.

"What?" Asked Korra.

"A nice dinner. You've been working too hard and the city is still being expanded. I happen to be a regular at a very swanky restaurant that I'd love to take you to."

"So what is this like a date?" Korra asked. The two women were living with each other ever since their vacation in the Spirit World but they never really made their relationship open to the rest of Republic City since then.

"Yeah. It's a date. In fact, I want to show Republic City that you deserve all of the respect in the world for what you did a few weeks ago and a few years ago. I'll show them that we're dating when we eat there." Said Asami with romantic passion. She put her hands in Korras but Korra pulled her hands away and crossed her arms.

"I don't know Asami. I don't think those people will accept me if they find out that I'm dating you. I mean do you know any other couple in Republic City that consists of two women? They won't understand." Korra was clearly insecure and uncertain. She already had a mixed reaction from the civilians who knew her and she didn't want her reputation to go down in the dumps right after she saved Republic City again. Asami however rubbed Korras toned back and her cheek as she tried to convince Korra to go for it.

"If you're with me you won't have to worry. If a relationship is Sato approved I'm sure it'll be fine."

Korra made a small smile as she put her hand on Asami's shoulder. "Okay Asami. I'll go to the restaurant with you. Where is it? What is it called?"

Asami cheerfully explained. "The restaurant is called Kwong's Cuisine. I took Mako there when we were dating and it has some of the best food Republic City has to offer. I'm a regular so we'll get a VIP booth for sure. Unfortunately it also has a strict dress code so we're going to have to make a few adjustments to your attire before we go."

Korra looked at her current outfit which was her normal Waterbender uniform. Obviously the sleeveless tundra dweller look wouldn't be formal enough for a high society restaurant. "Yeah. I'm sure you have some dresses for me. I don't know if they'll fit though."

Asami chuckled. "I know your frame is a bit... Bigger than mine and you're not as tall as me but I've got dresses in all sizes. I'll find a cute one for you. But after all that exercising I think you'll need a shower. Okay?"

Korra stared at Asami's eyes with joy and grinned. "Okay. Did I ever tell you that you have very pretty eyes?"

Asami blushed at Korras compliment and pointed over to the adjoining room which had a shower. "Thanks. I'll find a dress while you clean up. I'll be in my own formal attire by the time I get out. You just enjoy your shower okay sweetie?"

Korra was impressed by how open Asami was with her affections. This whole thing was still new and unfamiliar to her. "Okay sweet... Thing?" Korra went into the shower and allowed the hot and soothing water wash all of the sweat and grime off her well built body. Her muscles weren't completely restored yet but she still looked reasonably athletic due to her constant exercise. She washed her short hair, filled her armpits with soap and cleaned herself entirely before drying herself off and covering herself with a towel. Asami walked into the shower room in a striking red dress. A dress that hugged her slender yet curvy body and shined in the light. Asami carried an equally impressive looking dress that was as blue as Korras eyes. It had a green emerald on the chest area, an elegant train and a pattern design that looked like the waves Korra would see from the icy ocean she lived by.

Korra was overjoyed by the sight, she wore fancy dresses before such as the time when she first met Asami but this dress was the most gorgeous one she had ever seen. "Thank you Asami! This is the coolest dress I've seen in my life!"

"You're welcome Korra. Now I had to make a few adjustments to the chest area so you won't rip right through the dress but I think your figure right now is perfect for this one. Now I just need to find a way to make dresses for you when you're muscle bound again." Joked Asami.

Korra giggled as she closed the door and put on her dress. It was a tight fit and Asami's chest adjustment was ultimately necessary but Korra was able to fill out the dress and comb her hair. She put the finishing touch on her appearance with a bit of Asami's Minty Lychee perfume and she was ready for Kwong's! She twirled around in the mirror to see how she looked and even she admitted to herself that she looked gorgeous. "Okay Asami I'm ready to go." Korra walked out of the shower room and Asami gazed at Korras gorgeous appearance with a sparkle in her bright green eyes and a pleased grin across her red lips.

"Korra you look great! Are you excited? It's been too long since I've taken someone to Kwong's."

"I'm excited Asami but I'm still a little nervous too. What if these people still give me bad publicity? Or worse, what if they give you bad publicity too? I don't want to ruin the legacy of your company." Korra was uncertain about how to think or how to feel about this scenario.

Asami however still remained optimistic. "You have nothing to be nervous about. Like I said a Sato's approval means everything to these people. Come on let's get in my Satomobile. We need to head to the restaurant before all of the parking is taken."

Asami and Korra walked over to Asami's car and Asami expertly drove through the streets of Republic City. Never missing a single traffic signal or stoplight. Korra was still thinking about how the people would see her once she had Asami by her side. "What if these people will just treat me with disdain? What if they won't get why me and Asami are together? Is this city really ready for me and Asami to be together in love?" Then Korra got another voice in her head almost as if she felt a renewed sense of confidence. "Who cares what these people think? It's not like my relationship will go away when I show up at the place. I still love Asami and I know she still loves me. I'll just try to enjoy myself."

Asami travelled about four blocks before she got to Kwong's Cuisine. She parked right next to the building and got out of the car while replacing her normal boots with high heels. Korra got out of the car and walked over to Asami. She put out her right hand and Asami grasped it firmly and tenderly with her left hand. "Let's head inside Asami. If you're like me you're starving."

"And how Korra! There's nothing that would end this night better than a meal with my best girl." Asami said with passion.

The two women opened the doors as a middle aged man noticed them come in. He recognized Asami immediately and rushed over to her. "Miss Sato it's a pleasure to see you once again."

Asami gave the man a brief but earnest hug as she recognized him easily. "Hi Kwong Jr. Where are Mr. and Mrs. Kwong?"

"They unfortunately are both sick but I'll tell them you showed up. Oh! And you must be Avatar Korra! Thank you so much for everything you've done for us!"

Korra was still uneasy when it came to the praise she received. "Umm... Thanks. I love helping out the city."

"But of course you do. I have a special table on the third floor for you two ladies I'll just get my sister Chie to escort you over there. Chie!" Kwong Jr waved over at a middle aged woman who walked over and bowed in respect towards Korra and Asami.

"Right this way please. This city owes both of you the best we can provide." The three women travelled to their table as the other customers in the restaurant stopped eating their exquisite meals and noticed the two guests coming in.

"Let's give these heroes a gracious welcome guys!" Said one of the patrons as they all clapped for the two courageous women who helped save their fair city only a few weeks ago. Korra awkwardly waved as Asami confidently blew kisses to the crowd.

"Well that was nice of them wasn't it Korra?" Asked Asami.

"Yeah. I guess these people really don't have a problem that we're together. They're just so grateful." Korra said with joy.

"Your table ladies." Said Chie. It was a VIP table with comfy red chairs, a candle in the middle and gorgeous roses near Asamis side. Plus there was a painting above Korra which was an artist's rendition of Korra saving Republic City from Kuvira. "I'll get your drinks in a second. You two won't be disappointed!" Chie walked away as Asami squeezed Korras hand lovingly.

"So did you set this whole thing up?" Asked Korra.

"Of course. I wanted you to realize that everyone loves you. They appreciate who you are and what you've accomplished. But more importantly I appreciate who you are." Said Asami.

"You know I appreciate who you are too. You're so smart and kind and loyal. I wish I could be like you." Said Korra enviously

"You shouldn't be like me. Being strong and spiritually balanced is part of who you are. I see you for who you are. A fully baked Avatar who deserves my love as well as the love of everyone in the city." Said Asami

Korra laughed as she recognized Asami's response as being similar to Tarrloks "Half baked Avatar" insult. "You're so sweet."

Chie arrived back with the drinks that Asami ordered before Korra was aware of the dinner date. "Here are your drinks ladies. A Four Nations Avatar Cocktail for Miss Korra and a Republic City Rose for Miss Sato. Please enjoy."

"Thank you Chie." Said both Asami and Korra. The Republic City Rose was a bright red drink that tasted sweet and tart. Almost like the finest berries that could be found in Republic City.

"What's a Four Nations Avatar Cocktail?" Asked Korra.

"It's a special new drink that we just added to the menu. Every sip will have a different element and therefore a different flavor." Explained Chie.

Korra sipped the drink and first tasted a clear, soothing watery liquid. Which reminded her of the Water Tribe. Then she sipped again and this sip was more intense and fiery like the Fire Nation. "Wow. This really hits the spot."

"Thank you so are you two ready to order?"

"We are. I'll have your Kuruk Prawns with a mild chili sauce." Said Asami.

"Excellent choice. How about you Avatar?"

"I'll have your Roasted Turtle Duck with orange sauce please."

"Those scrumptious meals will be here in a jiffy." Chie left the ladies alone once again as she went to get their food.

"So how's Mako been doing? I haven't heard from him ever since Prince Wu went to Ba Sing Se." Asked Asami.

"Well Makos family all went to Ba Sing Se. Wu offered them an estate to compensate Mako for his service." Replied Korra.

"Great! How's Bolin doing?" Asked Asami.

"He's in Zaofu with Opal. I heard they are still dating. So when are we going to tell everyone else that we're in love?" Asked Korra.

"I'm not sure. I'm sure they'll all be fine with us being together but let's save it for one of our reunions." Replied Asami.

"Understood. I love this place Asami. Thank you for supporting me as long as you have. I really do admire everything you do." Said Korra.

"I feel the same way about you. You've really become so compassionate and caring." Said Asami in romantic bliss. "I think our foods coming."

"Here are your meals!" Exclaimed Chie. Asamis prawns were cooked to perfection and Korras turtle duck was sizzling hot but also appetizing. Both women barely spoke after that as Korra gleefully ate her big turtle duck while dipping the pieces in her tangy and creamy orange sauce. Asami also ate quickly but she savored her prawns as they felt salty and crispy. Just how she liked them. After their meal Asami got the bill and the two women stood by each other next to the table.

"That was delicious Asami. Everything I hoped for."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll make sure to work out with you a bit tomorrow. Trust me you'll be the big muscular Avatar I love in no time."

"Maybe we can see a mover tomorrow too?" Asked Korra. "I heard Varrick is making a new one based on our adventures. It's called Korra vs Amon, Dawn of Equality."

"It sounds totally cheesy but I'm sure it'll have great effects." Said Asami.

"Thank you for everything Asami." Said Korra.

"I'll do anything for my beautiful, wonderful, heroic Avatar Girl." Korra and Asami then embraced in a passionate and loving hug. Their chests were pushed against one another, their arms squeezed tight and both women closed their eyes as they knew in their hearts that this would only be the first of many dates they'd have as the most lovely couple in Republic City.


End file.
